Sparks (SolZen)
Sparks refer to the life force of transmetal and robotic life forms (not all robotic life forms are transmetal). It is generally an umbrella term and similar concepts would be the Charges and Embers in some universes. NOTE: Users that use Sparks in their fiction do not have to follow the exact descriptions of this page. Nature They are best described as fist (for the bot in question) size orbs of life energy in a lattice/matrix of energy. They are not easily defined but they bear similarities to Hyper Matter and often have compositions similar to Energon/Engen. Sparks hold the true personality of their owner and even their genetic code. Sparks are also what determines how powerful a bot can be, with a stronger spark deciding whether a bot is average or a champion in the making. Sparks generate the field of energy which moves the mechaniods they inhabit, from the smallest twitch, to complete transformation (with a Transformation Cog), every movement comes from the Spark. This field also acts as a natural force field, making spark based Mechanoids immune to most primitive arms. It has also been stated that sparks bear similarities to Ascended beings in terms of their physical composition. This is because they are a physical entity onto themselves which are protected by their robotic bodies. Not all Transmetal creatures have them, Sparks are normally seen as a sign of sentience and comparable to the concept of a soul, as all bearing species are often sentient. Spark based Mechanoids come in two major variants * Spark Based: Here the spark is primarily based in one spot, with its field extending outwards. * Warm Wired: The spark is diffused across the entire body Origins Sparks are often created by 'Divine Instruments' objects that are connected to higher dimensions or higher dimensional beings like Primus. Sparks are said to return to their dimension of origin when they are extinguished. Some divine instruments create hotspots, placed where their energy surges coalesce and form Sparks which must be mined. Spark Types Maxions Series/Tales of Rodania/Super Robot Academy * Normal: The typical Blue-White orbs seen in most Super Robot Life forms. * Point One Percentors: These are special, rare sparks that are much more powerful than the typical spark, exerting for more force that a normal spark. The Sparks of true Primes are always Point Ones and are upgraded to such when they become Primes. * Artificial Sparks: These are created by an artificial process creating an unstable amber and blue spark. In time the Spark should stabilize and become the normal blue but still have a tint of amber. They are created by overloading a spark with energy, feeding the excess spark energy into a new chamber which is mixed with information, to program the spark. Because of the data is easily fragmented the newborn is often feral and wild and requires to time to mature into a proper bot. When Mature, even if predominately blue, there is still amber in the spark's coloring. * Converted Spark: These are often purple and blue and are the result of an organic being being transformed into a spark, via having their mind and life force drained and mixed with energon to create a spark. The purple is believed to be a result of the creation process. * Corrupted Spark: These sparks, twisted by evil energies, glow with an angry red. Because of their corruption they cannot return to their origin. There is also a purple version when a spark in injected with Dark Energon. * Ascended Spark: This is a spark that has grown and matured beyond the abilities of a normal spark. These sparks are 'enlightened' and bare abilities other sparks do not such as telekinesis, generating energon/rarified ethium and magic abilities expressed as sparklig electricity etc. These sparks are more powerful than Point Ones. Oddly enough naturally born Technorganic Transformers have these kinds of sparks, although they do not always demonstrate any special abilities. Several Primes, particularly the Original thirteen have these kinds of sparks. * Prime Spark: These are the 'sparks' of higher dimensional being such as Primus and Unicron. Besides being able to create more sparks, they can exist as multiple aspects, such as Primus in the core of Cybertron but his All-Spark existing in the well, one creating energon, the other making sparks. Prime Sparks are more complicated than typical sparks or even Ascended Sparks and are believed to even be ascended beings themselves Charge Chambers Similar to Sparks Charge Chambers but instead of holding a Spark, they take the occupant and transform them into a transporter signal, their body changed into energy and holding their mind. Inside the Chamber of Titans, there is a link to Hyper-Space from which they draw power. Maxion Series Sparks are called Embers (pieces of Maxion's life/magical/cosmic energies), and are used to ignite Plasma Hearts, by merging with the combination of Cyberplasm and Fuel. Races with Sparks NOTE: Write down any differences you characters' sparks have with this page. * Rodanians * Transformers (SRA) * Vandoricons Category:Concepts Category:Science Category:Super Robot Anatomy Category:Sparks